


Danganronpa V3: Chatfic Harmony

by iiC0ffeeCup



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also some of the names are trash, Chatting & Messaging, Danganronpa 1 and 2 cast will appear later on, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, slight angst, sorry ;;-;;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiC0ffeeCup/pseuds/iiC0ffeeCup
Summary: Kokichi makes a group chat, and it goes downhill from there.





	1. Chapter 1

~ Kokichi Ouma has added Shuichi Saihara and 14 others to the group chat ~  
~ Kokichi Ouma has changed the chat name to *Gay Harmony* ~

 **Kaito Momota:** what the hell is this ouma

 **Kiibo:** And why make a group chat at 3:00 in the morning?

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Nishishi~ Why hello my dear friends~

 **Maki Harukawa:** We are not your friends Ouma.

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** guys! no bully Ouma! He our friend!

 **Maki Harukawa:** I'm sorry. I take back everything I said.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Wow even Maki likes Gonta.

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Nyeh, who doesn't? Gonta's the most precious one here.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Facts

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Anyways~

 **Kokichi Ouma:** This group chat was meant to make us closer as friends~

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Uhm...

 **Kaito Momota:** what made you think that i want to talk to you ouma

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Y-You don't want to talk to me? I-I just wanted t-to be friends with you! Y-you're so mean!

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Uhm, Kaito, you should probably apologize to Ouma before he starts crying.

 **Kaito Momota:** why should I? he's probably faking it anyway.

 **Shuichi Saihara:** Kaito, please apologize. Ouma is sitting right next to me and I don't want to hear his sobbing.

 **Kaito Momota:** okay

 **Kaito Momota:** sorry.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Whipped

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Whipped

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Whipped

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Whipped

 **Maki Harukawa:** Whipped

 **Kaito Momota:** bruh i'm not whipped.

 **Kokichi Ouma:** The biggest lie of 2019 so far.

 **Kaito Momota:** ughh

 **Kiibo:** Uhm, what does whipped mean?

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** It means when somebody would do anything somebody else says. In this case, Kaito would do anything Shuichi says.

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** oh! then Kaito definitely whipped!

 **Kokichi Ouma:** SwniZ'ESRHJNGW'LFIKSDABETRK;

 **Kokichi Ouma:** EVEN GONTA AGREES OML

 **Rantaro Amami:** I feel like I missed a lot already.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** You definitely did.

 **Maki Harukawa:** You definitely didn't.

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Should I ask why all of you are still up this late?

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Anime marathon.

 **Rantaro Amami:** Insomnia

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Thoughts.

 **Kiibo:** ...

 **Kiibo:** Do we need to talk Kokichi?

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Nah I'm good fam.

 **Kiibo:** ...You do realize that i'm going to talk to you about it later anyway, right?

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Yeah

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Well anyways~

 **Kokichi Ouma:** These names are boring~

 **Rantaro Amami:** Oh god don't tell me-

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Yup! Name changes~

~ Kokichi Ouma has changed Kaito Momota's name to BiAstronut~

**BiAstronut:** really

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Yup!~

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Who's next~

~ Kokichi Ouma has changed Rantaro Amami's name to PanboiAvacado ~

**PanboiAvacado:** Of course.

 **PanboiAvacado:** I mean it's accurate.

 **PanboiAvacado:** But why you gotta call me out like that.

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Oh please, Amami-Chan, nobody here is completely straight.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Facts

 **Kokichi Ouma:** And you're next!

~ Kokichi Ouma has changed Tsumugi Shirogane's name to OmgYasSasuke ~

**OmgYasSasuke:** Really? I'm not that obsessed with Sasuke.

 **PanboiAvacado:** Last time we were hanging out in your room, you had a bunch of Sasuke merch scattered eveywhere.

 **BiAstronut:** e x p o s e d .

 **OmgYasSasuke:** Says the guy who nearly beat the shit out of Ouma that one time because he made Saihara upset.

 **PanboiAvacado:** PFFT.

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Shuichi, are you okay? You've been quiet for awhile now.

 **Shuichi Saihara:** Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just too tired to type I guess.

 **BiAstronut:** you okay bro? nothing's bugging you or anything?

 **Shuichi Saihara:** Kaito, I'm fine. I swear.

 **BiAstronut:** okay...

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Oh~ The gay tension

~ Kokichi Ouma has changed Shuichi Saihara's name to UltimateAstronutLover ~

**UltimateAstronutLover:** ...Really Ouma?

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Well we ALL know it's true Saihara-Chan.

 **UltimateAstronutLover:** ....

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Next!~

~ Kokichi Ouma has changed Kiibo's name to ToastersShallPrevail ~

**ToastersShallPrevail:** Really Kokichi?

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Well you ARE a toaster after all.

 **Kokichi Ouma:** So I thought the name suited you~

 **Kiibo:** Kokichi.

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Ugh, fine Kiibo-Chan, you're no fun!~

~ Kokichi Ouma has changed ToastersShallPrevail to RobotsShallPrevail ~

**RobotsShallPrevail:** That's better, somewhat...

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Great!~

~ Kokichi Ouma has changed Maki Harukawa's name to UltimateBisassin ~

**UltimateBisassin:** I want to get upset but...

 **Kokichi Ouma:** I knew you would like it Harukawa-Chan!~ <3

 **UltmiateBisassin:** </3 

**Kokichi Ouma:** ;;^;;

 **UltimateAstronutLover:** Has anyone seen Himiko-Chan? She hasn't been on for awhile...

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Nyeh, sorry, I was cuddling with Tenko.

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Couple goals

 **OmgYasSasuke:** Truth

~ Kokichi Ouma has changed Himiko Yumeno's name to BisexualLoli ~

**BisexualLoli:** Really, Ouma...?

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Yep~

~ Kokichi Ouma has changed Kaede Akamatsu's name to LesbianPianist ~

**LesbianPianist:** Is that really all you could think of Ouma?

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Sorry Akamatsu-Chan~ It's hard to think of any names for you.

 **LesbianPianist:** Yeah yeah...

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Now all that's left is Gonta!

 **BiAstronut:** Ouma.

 **UltimateBisassin:** You better not name him something stupid or else.

 **LesbianPianist:** Please don't corrupt him, Ouma.

 **Kokichi Ouma:** I won't~

~ Kokichi Ouma has changed Gonta Gokuhara's name to StronkMan ~

**StronkMan:** Gonta no understand, but Gonta like it anyway!

 **LesbianPianist:** edihufdhowawe'hjrdareo;isdj

 **BisexualLoli:** So pure

 **BiAstronut:** the brightness is making me blind.

 **Kirumi Tojo:** I hate to ruin your fun, but I insist that you go to bed by now. We have a test tomorrow.

 **BiAstronut:** wut

 **Kokichi Ouma:** That reminds me~

~ Kokichi Ouma has changed Kirumi Tojo's name to BestMom2019 ~

**BestMom2019:** Ouma, I am not your mom.

 **Kokichi Ouma:** B-But m-mom!~

~ RobotsShallPrevail has changed Kokichi Ouma's name to PantaFucker ~

**Bisassin:** OBUZDKIHBWFVSGAULigaukO

 **BiAstronut:** OMG KIIBO

 **PantaFucker:** I'm s-so h-hurt!~

 **PantaFucker:** But if my beloved Kiibo-Chan wants to be called PantaFucker than I'll gladly accept the name!~

 **RobotsShallPrevail:** ...

 **BestMom2019:** Guys, please go to bed.

 **PantaFucker:** Ughhhh fine~

 **PantaFucker:** Night~

 **BiAstronut:** night

 **RobotsShallPrevail:** Goodnight everyone!

 **StronkMan:** Gonta hope everyone have nice dreams!

 **LesbianPianist:** I will now.

 **BisexualLoli:** Same.

 **OmgYasSasuke:** Same.

 **PanboiAvacado:** Same.

 **Bisassin:** Same.

 **BiAstronut:** same.

 **BestMom2019:** Goodnight everyone.

\- Private messages -

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** are you sure you're okay man? you've been acting differently.

 **Ultimate Detective:** I'm fine Kaito.

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** you don't have to lie to me dude. you know i'm always there when you need me.

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** you don't have to tell me, but just know that i'm always here to talk, alright?

 **Ultimate Detective:** ...

 **Ultimate Detective:** I've started liking someone, but I don't know if they just see me as a friend or not....

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** dude, just be open about your feelings. if they say no then at least you tried, right?

 **Ultimate Detective:** ...Alright. I'll think about it. Thanks, Kaito.

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** No problem, dude.

\- Private messages -

**Ultimate Robot:** Want me to stay with you again tonight?

 **Ultimate Supreme Leader:** ...Yeah.

 **Ultimate Supreme Leader:** Thanks, Kiibo. It means alot. And that's no lie.

 **Ultimate Robot:** Anytime, Kokichi.


	2. Random filler where Kaito rants about how much he loves Shuichi to a tired Maki Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito being super Bi like usual

**Ultimate Astronaut:** i am like so love with Shuichi

 **Ultimate Caregiver:** I know Kaito.

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** I mean look at him

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** hes so fucking adorable

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** like everyday I cant help but think "omg i have such an adorable sidekick"

 **Ultimate Caregiver:** I know Kaito.

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** and

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** like

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** his shyness is even more adorable

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** and his voice is like literally the definition of adorable

 **Ultimate Caregiver:** I know Kaito.

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** and his eyelashes are super pretty

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** how could god have created someone so perfect

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** like nobody deserves to see someone as amazing as Shuichi 

**Ultimate Astronaut:** literally nobody

 **Ultimate Caregiver:** Kaito.

 **Ultimate Caregiver:** You literally do this every night.

 **Ultimate Caregiver:** It's 3:00 in the morning.

 **Ultimate Caregiver:** Go. To. Bed. Now.

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** fine

 **Ultimate Astronaut:** night Maki Roll

 **Ultimate Caregiver:** Whatever.

 **Ultimate Caregiver:** Night.

_~ Ultimate Astronaut has gone offline ~_

_~ Ultimate Caregiver has gone offline ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'll start writing an actual chapter one day w'padsavsfEWRP

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Chat names so far ~
> 
> Kaito - BiAstronut
> 
> Rantaro - PanboiAvacado
> 
> Tsumugi - OmgYasSasuke
> 
> Shuichi - UltimateAstronutLover
> 
> Kiibo - RobotsShallPrevail
> 
> Maki - UltimateBisassin
> 
> Himiko - BisexualLoli
> 
> Kaede - LesbianPianist
> 
> Gonta - StronkMan
> 
> Tojo - BestMom2019
> 
> Kokichi - PantaFucker


End file.
